


School kills me

by Verenakitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Irondad, Peter Parker purrs, Peter needs sleep, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Tony Stark, Purring Peter Parker, Sad Peter Parker, Sleep Deprivation, Stomach Ache, Stressed Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, no starker, school stress, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verenakitten/pseuds/Verenakitten
Summary: Peter barely sleeps because of school stress and Tony is here to help him with that.orPeter Parker accidentally purrs, has a mental breakdown and gets lots of comfort from his father figure.





	School kills me

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said 1000 times before, english is not my mother tongue so there may be grammar mistakes!  
> Have fun! :3

It was Thursday. Peter studied non stop since Sunday Night and the whole studying and being Spider-Man thing was getting out of hand.  
Monday afternoon he thought it was just one all-nighter. Just one. Teenagers can pass 32 hours without sleep. It's fine.   
When he was ready to get a few minutes of sleep, he heard the police sirens near his apartment.  
Without second thinking he put the suit on and swung after the NYPD.

„Good afternoon, Peter. You seem to be tired and my sensors recognize that you didn't sleep the last 24 hours. Are you alright? I am sure the police can handle the robbery.", Karen's friendly voice chirped. 

„Thanks, Karen but I'm fine"  
He told that Karen every night.  
Peter sat at his maths homework for 2 hours and downed the third cup of black coffee.  
May was at work, late-night shift, so she couldn't realize that he was studying 24/7.

„I don't get it.", he murmured and began silently sobbing.   
He just couldn't focus anymore, everything hurt, his heart was racing from too much caffeine and he began sweating.   
Suddenly he heard a soft knock on his door.

„Jus' kill me already", said Peter and stared down at his stack of homework.

„Don't really plan on doing it, besides you already look like you're dying.", came Tony's sarcastic voice from the door frame.

„Ugh, how did you even come in?", asked Peter frustrated and looked at him with glassy eyes. 

„Doesn't matter. But If you wanna know May gave me a key. So what's the matter with the bags under your eyes? You seem tired.", said Tony in a matter of fact voice and sat on Pete's bed.

„'m not. I just have a lot to do.", murmured the teenager and played nervously with his pen in one hand. He felt nauseous when he thought about his maths homework, which he basically didn’t understand because of his lack of sleep.

„Oh, really why did Karen tell me that you haven't been sleeping for 4 days?! Do you wanna kill yourself or something?!", snapped Tony and Peters's heart began to beat even faster. The shouting was unexpected and Peter felt tears prickling in the corners of his eyes.

„N-no! You don't get it! I can't get into MIT when I don't study for finals! Stop snapping at me for wanting to have a future!", yelled Peter back, he tried to sound angry but the truth was that his voice cracked at the last sentence. Fearing that Tony could see his tearful eyes, he abruptly ran into the kitchen to calm himself down. It didn’t work.

„Goddamnit, Peter. You are killing yourself!", shouted Tony and ran after him, he tried to understand the boy, he really did, but he just didn’t get it why Peter would ditch so much sleep, just to pass finals.

„I am just trying to be like you!", cried the younger one, the tears that he tried to hold back, finally slipped free and ran down his cheeks, ashamed that he showed his emotions he walked to the living room and collapsed on the couch.

Tonys anger turned into pitty.

„Buddy, you don't have to be like me. You are already better, I can bring you into MIT, you know I have connections.", Tony sat beside Peter and stroked his hair, slowly he traced his fingers in the Teenagers fluffy hair.  
Peter let out a loud sob and buried his head into his Pillow. That was definitely not the reaction Tony hoped for.

„I wanna get there by myself, but I am too stupid for this!", he screamed and yanked his head away from Tony and rolled himself into a small ball crying even more.

„Hey, you are the greatest kid I know... If anyone makes it into MIT by himself than it's you.", Mr. Stark laid a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder and then began rubbing his back.   
Peters cries died down and the smaller one crawled into Tony's lap, with another sob. 

The Billionaire pulled him to his chest and once again tried to massage Peter's scalp and for this time, the younger didn't pull away. Minutes later, he let out a soft purr. He only did it when he felt comfortable enough, and laying against his mentor's chest did the trick.  
Tony chuckled softly and continued to run his fingers through the teenagers' curls, with his other hand he rubbed his back. Minutes later the Teenager purred like a cat, and Tony thought that it was one of the cutest things he ever heard and saw. He knew that Peter had little to no control over his purring but it still was so god adorable!

Peter suddenly tried to jerk away from Tonys comforting hands as he realized what sounds he made.  
He always tried to resist the urge to purr and he felt a little bit embarrassed about it now that it happened.  
The only problem was that he couldn’t get away from Tony's touch, because he still held him against his chest like a newborn baby who opened his eyes for the first time.

“It’s okay, Pete. Maybe you didn’t realize it until now, but you always started to purr when you fell asleep on a movie night.”, said Tony with a soft chuckle and pressed a soft kiss on the teen's forehead. Peter felt a wave of tiredness hitting him at the gentle touches and he tried to curl himself more into Tonys hug. He just wanted to be cuddled and loved and he also wanted to burn all his homework down. 

“I am sleepy, but I have to finish my homework.”, mumbled Peter suddenly remembering what he had to do and he instantly felt how his headache came back to him. Tony wanted to reassure his protégée that he didn’t need to go to school tomorrow, but Peter suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his stomach, which caused him to gasp loudly and threw his arms protectingly over his pained area. 

Tony seemed alarmed by that and carefully picked him up only to lay him down next to himself. Tony jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen, where he made some Camille tea and a hot-water-bottle. He knew that a human body could only take so much stress and he learned it on the hard tour that it was indeed possible to get stomach cramps after too many all-nighters. After he finished all of it he walked to the couch were Peter still held his stomach, crying quietly because of the sudden pain.

“It’s alright, it will get better after you get some sleep”, whispered Tony and carefully helped him to sit up, so that he could take small sips from his cup of tea.

“Thanks”, mumbled Peter and took the tea with shaking hands. As he finally brought it up to his lips and took the first sip. He instantly felt how the warm liquid helped his cramps and he tried to relax into the warmth of the hot-water-bottle which his mentor placed on his stomach.   
After Peter drank the tea completely empty he felt relief flowing over him, the cramps were gone and Tony massaged his scalp as he did before.

“I am sleepy.”, whispered Peter after it felt like that he and his father figure sat on the couch for a few hours.  
Tony hummed, and slowly started to get up and helped Peter back into his room, where he instantly felt into his soft bed. God the Teenager missed the feeling of his bed so much.

“It’s going to be alright, Peter. You can simply sleep in tomorrow. I have it handled.”, said Tony as he sat on Peter’s empty bedside.   
The teen nodded whispering a small thanks to his mentor and Tony pressed a simple good nights kiss on Peter’s forehead.  
“Sleep Well, bambino.”, was the last thing Peter heard before he fell in a deep sleep.


End file.
